


Shinken High School

by DCforLife



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: An Alternate Universe where the Shinkengers are normal high school students instead of superheroes. They have to deal with teenager stuff, developing friendships and realized they are more than their normal stereotype students.





	1. Introduction

Get to Know The Characters

 

Shiba Takeru: A stereotype jock who belongs to the Aikido Club. Despite his cold attitude towards everyone else since he's the captain of the club, he is genuinely a nice guy who hides some secrets from the others.

Ikenami Ryuunosuke: A stereotype nerd who belongs to the Marine Biology Club. Even though he may be a genius and receive a lot of praise, he really wants to do something else where he can be himself instead of pretending.

Shiraishi Mako: A stereotype preppy girl who belongs to the Cheerleader Team. She can be a bit snobby towards to some members of the Cheerleader but she does this to allow them to improve themselves rather than asking her for help.

Tani Chiaki: A stereotype gamer/rebel who belongs to the Video Games Club. He is definitely the most snarky one out the main six but he knows his own weakness as well in order to hide his insecurities.

Hanaori Kotoha: A stereotype basket case who belongs to the Volunteer Club. She rarely speaks to anyone due to her shyness but she is the most kindness as she can see some good in other people.

Umemori Genta: A stereotype class clown who belongs to the Cooking Club. He sometimes would headbutt a certain nerd person, Ryuunosuke but despite this, he really loves everyone and is Takeru's best friend.


	2. Getting into Detention

An alarm rang for a few seconds as a tanned skin person smacked it with his hand. He yawns with his hand covering his mouth until someone was knocking on the door. "Come in..." he said. An elderly person comes into his room, gives him his usual breakfast. "Takeru, ready for your training again?" the old man said. "Jii-san, when can I stop doing Aikido?" Takeru asked. "Until the time is right. Come on, get dressed. You're gonna be a bit late to school." Jii said as Takeru gets up from his bed and grab his school uniform.

At Shinken High School, Takeru walks into the school gate where he sees a Marine Biology Club students are talking about their usual stuff until he noticed a student who is wearing a blue squared glasses is keeping quiet. "Oi Ryuunosuke-sempai, where are we supposed to meet after last period?" one of Ryuu's club member asked. "Eh? Let's meet at the lab to continue our research." Ryuunosuke said as he places a headphone over his head as he continues to walk with his club members.

Takeru then looks at the Cheerleader Club where a female student who wears a pink headband telling the members to be quiet. "Listen, if you really want to do well for our sake, you guys need to shut up for a little while. Practice will be available after last period." she sternly said. "Yes Mako-san." a female student said as Mako use her fingers to lead them to the class.

Another cliche group where a bunch of rebels who likes to spray paint an old wall since the school allowed them to do so as long as they don't make a mess. "Yo, Chiaki!" a male student with messy hair, high fives Chiaki and another member's fist bump him. "So, how are going to beat a certain level 4 boss in our video games?" a female student with a high ponytail hairstyle asked him. "We'll figure that out after last period. Meet me at the video game room." Chiaki said as he ran off to his class.

A female student with pigtails is alone by herself as she accidentally bumps into Takeru. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." she said as she picked up her books and left until someone calls her name. "Kotoha-kun, hurry up!" a female student said. "Hai!" Kotoha said as she ran to her friend and they ran towards their class. Takeru sees them as they might be a bit different from their social cliches until someone surprised him from behind. "ACK! Genta..." Takeru said.

"Why, Take-chan? Afraid you pee your pants again?" Genta said. "Shut up! And please, don't bring that up. I kinda hate that you know." Takeru said as he and Genta continue to walk into the school. During the first period of class, Ishida-sensei teaches the class about Science while Takeru began to wander those main four students who are slightly different from their usual cliches. "Now, can anyone tell me what is it that makes diseases caused by viruses and bacteria hard to treat?" Ishida-sensei asked.

Ryuunosuke raised his hand, as usual, to answer the question since nobody dares to. "Yes, Ikenami-san?" Ishida-sensei said. "Influenza viruses and others continually change over time, usually by mutation. This change enables the virus to evade the immune system of its host so that people are susceptible to influenza virus infection throughout their lives. Bacteria mutate in the same way and can also become resistant if overtreated with antibiotics." Ryuunosuke explained his answer. "I see you study hard enough. Thank you Ikenami-san." Ishida-sensei said with a praise smile. However, Ryuunosuke isn't able to smile back.

The class finished throughout their entire day of every period till the bell rings at their last period. Everyone packed their bags as most of them are going home while some clubs decided to stay in school to continue their activities. Takeru is on his way to his Aikido club until he saw a student taking Kotoha's stuff. "What's the matter, little girl? Afraid I might take your badge?" a male student said with a smirk. "Give it back, please? It's from the Volunteer Club. They will be mad at me if it's broken." Kotoha said as she doesn't want to cause a fight.

Chiaki is on his way to meet his friends but saw a male student who is trying to hurt Kotoha. "HEY! Give her back the badge dude." Chiaki said. "Or what? Beat me up?" the male student. Takeru soon takes the badge from his hand as he gives the badge back to Kotoha. "Thank you." she said as she was about to leave. "Come no, we were just being friendly, ne?" a male student said. Mako, who is in now a cheerleader outfit as she is about to run off to her practice, realized the commotion as she starts to punch the latter. "You..." Takeru said as he saw Mako instead. "I already said before Haruta, you don't harass the girls." Mako annoying said. "Come on babe, I just want to get to know this shy girl." Haruta said as Mako brushes off his hand.

As Ryuunosuke is carrying his research to his club, he got hit by another student by a punch. "Hey, what was that for?" Ryuunosuke asked as he adjusts his glasses. "You owe me 10,000 yen nerd. You said you will pay me back." a male student said. "I did pay you back before. Isn't that enough money you have?" the latter asked. "You gave him 1,000 yen you prick." his girlfriend said. "Look, I don't have enough money to pay you back. I need my money to help my father's job." Ryuunosuke said as the male student hold the latter up against the locker. "Say that again you freak?" he said.

Suddenly, a pat of the shoulder comes from Genta as he punches him in the face. "You're okay, Ryuunoji?" Genta asked. "I don't need our help at all!" the latter angrily said. "Hey, I help you instead and this is how you repay me?" the latter said as everyone at the hallway started a fight instead. The principal, Tanba saw with a shocked face as he took a whistle to stop the students. "Tanba-sensei..." Takeru said.

The other part of students ran off except for the main six stayed instead. "You six are going to detention for the whole month!" Tanba said. "But, some of us has an activity to catch up." Chiaki said. "After school, you are banned to join your club activity as well. Reflect this on your own." Tanba said as the main six students followed him to the detention room.

"Every week, you will write what you have done instead on this piece of paper. Any questions?" Tanba said. Neither of them said anything. "You have 4 hours to stay in detention and do not go to your club during this period? Understand?" the principal said. The main six students nodded as Tanba left the detention room. "Thanks for the ride Mr Aikido captain. Now, I'm stuck with these guys and I am unable to attend my club for this whole month." Chiaki said. "Why is it my fault anyway? Blame the cheerleader girl." Takeru said as he pointed at Mako.

"Me? I was on my way to my practice until I couldn't stand Haruta harassing Kotoha." Mako said as the three continues to argue. Kotoha looked at Ryuunosuke as he puts a headphone over his head again. "Ano, Ryuu-san?" she asked. Ryuunosuke paused his music as he noticed Kotoha is looking at him. "Why are you here in this detention? You weren't there during this fight." she asked very politely.

"Mine is a different situation. Until that stupid class clown came to help me which I don't need any help at all." Ryuunosuke angrily said that he is obviously talking about Genta. "Hey! If you appreciate my help, you wouldn't have detention like us." Genta said. Soon, the main five students barring Kotoha continues to have an argument against each other. "EVERYONE QUIET!" Kotoha shouted as everyone stopped their arguing and they looked at Kotoha instead.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

Everyone in the detention room looked at Kotoha. "Sorry..." she said very quietly. "Tch. What's the point of us arguing anyway? We'll never forgive ourselves." Chiaki said. Mako sighed as she texted to her cheerleader team that they have to practice without her. Ryuunosuke puts back a headphone over his head while Genta just stares in at the clock. Takeru texts to Jii that he may come home a bit late and is unable to attend to his Aikido training.

Another hour has passed as the main six looked at the paper on the table as they remember what Tanba has said to them. "Are we gonna do this or not?" Genta asked. "We have to. What other choice do we have?" Takeru said as they nodded at him and they start to write their own reflection. As they finished writing their reflection and only 30 minutes has passed, the main six have decided not to talk to each other at all.

"Ano, how about we break this silence by getting to know each other?" Kotoha said with an innocent smile. "We're not even little kids. Why should we do that?" Takeru said. "I hate to say this but Kotoha is right. We only see each other at hallways or in classroom." Mako said. "Wait, what class are you guys in?" Genta asked. "2-A." the main four said except for Ryuunosuke who kept listening to his music. "What?" he asked as he removed his headphone. "Your class?" Chiaki asked. "2-A?" the blue squared student said.

"I guess we do need to get to know each other." Genta said as the main six sat in a circle as Chiaki starts talking first. "My name is Chiaki. Tani Chiaki. I am from Video Games Club since I loved video games as I need to make a plan for my team and I go to the video game tournament." Chiaki said. Mako sighed as she began hers next. "I'm Shiraishi Mako. I'm the captain of my cheerleader team. I can be a bit snobby but don't look at me on the outside." Mako said as she raises her eyebrow on Genta. "Umemori Genta. I'm Take-chan's childhood friend since we were 7 years old. I am from Cooking Club since I make foods almost everyday." Genta said. "Really? Can you make some of them for us?" Kotoha asked.

"Of course I will do that for you and everyone in this detention room." the latter smiled at her. "Uh, Hanaori Kotoha-desu. Volunteer Club is my club since we help people from the needy place every weekend." Kotoha said as she continues to bow down. "Oh brother. Ikenami Ryuunosuke is my name. I am part of the Marine Biology Club since I study more of the ocean or sea creatures." Ryuunosuke said. "Seriously, you studied that? Is there other club activities you really wanted to do?" Chiaki asked. Ryuunosuke startled at the younger male's question but decided to shake his head. "Maybe one but I'm not going to tell you." Ryuunosuke said.

Soon, everyone was facing to Takeru instead since he dares to say anything. "Come on Take-chan. Just say it!" Genta said as he went to his friend. "I'm not doing that. Besides, we still belong to our stereotype friends." Takeru bluntly said as the main four realized he might be right. "Anway, for the sake of us, I'm Shiba Takeru. Captain of Aikido Club. I'm quite stern towards everyone and that includes you all as well." Takeru said.

2 hours have passed as the main six students have realized their detention time is over but they knew they have to come back again for the whole month. "See you guys in school tomorrow?" Kotoha said in a very polite manner. "Yeah. See ya." Chiaki said as Mako nodded as the main six students went to their separate ways. At the Ikenami's house, Ryuunosuke took out his shoes as he saw a note from his father.  _"Ryuunosuke, dad is going on a business trip for 3 years. Help yourself by making some food?"_ "And yet, you didn't know I was in detention for the whole month." he said as he looks at another note from his father.  _"Do not ever start your own dancing while I am gone. Have a good year son."_

Ryuunosuke removes that particular note as he threw it in the dustbin. Knowing his father didn't place any camera except the living room, Ryuunosuke went upstairs to his room and removes his glasses as he turns on a mixtape of hip-hop music and he starts to make some breakdancing moves. After a few minutes of breakdancing moves, Ryuuunosuke laid down on his bed as he remembers from what Chiaki has said to him during their getting to know each other.

_"Seriously, you studied that? Is there other club activities you really wanted to do?" Chiaki asked._ "I really do want to join a Hip-Hop Club but my dad doesn't want me to do that." Ryuunosuke said as he looked at his achievements and trophies from his Marine Biology stuff as he isn't happy with himself. "Just, what did I get myself involved?" he said to himself as he went back to sleep at 10 pm.

The next day, the main six students returned back to their regular schedules but because of their social cliches, they are unable to meet each other until they have detention after school. It is the 3rd period, History class as they looked into their teacher's notes. Genta yawns a bit loud until 2-A class hears the stick hitting the table. "Who's yawning in my class?" Okimawa-sensei asked. "Sorry, Okimawa-sensei. I had a job after school that I need all of my energy." Genta said. "Just remember to cover your mouth, understand?" the female teacher said as Genta nodded sadly while the main five students looked at him.

After their final period, instead of going to their usual activities club, the main six students went to their detention again. "Today's detention is you guys have to clean up this mess by our track and field members. You have 2 hours to do so." Tanba said as he left them again. "What kind of mess do we have to clean it up?" Kotoha asked.

"I have no idea. Let's see." Mako said as she smiled at the younger female student. The main six students realized Tanba wasn't even kidding at all. "We'll split the work 2 by 2. Chiaki, you go with Takeru, Mako with Kotoha and I'll be with Genta." Ryuunosuke said as he still glares at Genta. "If you say so. The faster we cleaned this up, the faster we can go back to our activities." Chiaki said with a smile. "Alright, let's clean this up." Takeru said as they agreed with him.

Takeru and Chiaki picked up some garbage stuff and put it into the plastic bags. Mako and Kotoha paint the dirty wall with a new paint color. Ryuunosuke and Genta fix the hold in the wall that causes a lot of damages. A few minutes later, the main six students are laying down on the floor since they have finished cleaning everything. "Maybe we should do this kind of detention instead." Mako said. "It's not bad of our second day of the detention." Chiaki said.

Genta and Kotoha nodded with agreement. "I hate to say this but I agree with you. This is slightly better than yesterday's one." Ryuunosuke said. Everyone continues to stare at Takeru who didn't say anything at all. "Seriously? I don't want to say anything at all!" Takeru said as the main six students got up to pack the stuff before returning back to their bags and head back to their current social cliches. "But it was fun with you guys when we did the cleaning part. That's all I have to say." Takeru said as Genta hugged him from behind. "I knew you were going to say that Take-chan!" the latter said. "Genta!" Takeru said with a blush revealing his embarrassment.

"Eh? Mr Aikido Captain is embarrassed?" Mako teased him as the Ryuunosuke, Chiaki and Kotoha giggled at him. "Shut up! We have to return back to our clubs before Tanba-sensei noticed we are still here." Takeru said as the main six students went back to their social cliches but they continue to stare at each other for a few seconds before being gone by their club members.


	4. Annoying Others

At the Aikido room, the students continue practicing their skills as Takeru sees them. "Ah! Shiba-sempai has arrived!" one of the members said as Takeru is walking towards. "Everyone! As you already know, I am going to be in detention for this whole month." the captain said as everyone in the room whispering about his reasons. "For this entire month, I have decided to make one of my vice-captains as the captain for the time being." Takeru said as he pointed to one of his vice-captains. "Continue training." he said as he left the room with a heavy sigh.

Ryuunosuke arrived at the lab to meet his Marine Biology Club members since he still has their research stuff. "Ryuunosuke-sempai. You're here." one of the members said. "Yeah. I got the research stuff you guys wanted." Ryuunosuke said as he placed it on the table. "Sempai, I think someone needs to talk to you." a female student said. Ryuunosuke looked at their sensei who is in charge of his club. "Ryuunosuke. I heard from Principal that you got yourself into detention." Ryuunosuke's sensei said. "But-" "I'm sorry but you're banned from coming to our club for this whole month." he said as Ryuuunosuke walked off with tears rolling down on his cheeks.

The cheerleaders are practicing their own format. One of Mako's friend sees the latter as she wants to talk to her about her unable to attend the practice. "Don't worry. I got you covered, Mako." her friend said. "Really? Thank you. That really means so much of-" "And by that, we mean you're no longer our friend. So, bye bye." her friend said as Mako felt being betrayed.

Chiaki was about to go home until he sees his Video Games Club member are waiting for him at his house. "Aren't you guys supposed to figure it out the plan for our tournament?" he said. "Where's your promise?" one of the members said. "Dude, I got detention to deal with for this whole month." Chiaki said as one of them punched him instead. "Forget about us. You're just a fucking dude who uses us." a female member said as they left him. "Tch." Chiaki said as he got up from the punch earlier.

The Volunteer Club continues to help patients to get them enough cure. "Sorry I'm late." Kotoha said. "Kotoha-chan..." one of the female members said. "Why? I'm here anyway, right? I can help you guys." the younger female student said. "Kotoha, is it okay you don't come to our club for this whole month?" the older member said. "Is it because I got detention within the same month?" Kotoha asked. Everyone nodded as Kotoha tried her best not to cry. "I understand. I'm used to it." she said as she left while going to the bathroom.

Genta is still making some food for Take-chan until his sensei sees him. "GENTA!" he shouted. "Oh dear..." Genta said to himself. "Out of my club." he said. "What? Give me a good reason!" the latter angrily said. "You're in detention, remember?" his sensei said as Genta dumped the rubbish stuff into his sensei's face. "Good day, sir!" Genta said as he left the Home Econs room.

The next day, the main six students continue to go to their detention room since Tanba said that they have to do an extra Science, Mathematics and History homework for 5 hours. "Here goes my grades." Ryuunosuke said as the others looked at him weirdly. "Let me guess, you're out of your club?" Chiaki said with a sad tone. "You guys also?" Ryuunosuke asked as the other four nodded. "I just gave up my position to someone else instead." Takeru said.

"Cuz of detention, everyone sees us as the odd ones instead." Kotoha said while fighting back with her tears. "And now, this entire month will be the worst one. Thanks to you idiots." Chiaki said. "Who are you calling an idiot?" Genta asked. "All of you." Chiaki said right in front of Genta's face. "Don't you dare insult my friend." Takeru said. "Yeah right. Tell it to your face." Mako said as the four of them started to have a fight while Kotoha tried her best to break it up.

Ryuunosuke has decided to walk away to go home until he heard a sound. "How about him who doesn't want my help when I defend him from the bully?" Genta bluntly said it as the blue squared glasses student immediately punched Genta. "I already said I don't need your pathetic help!" the latter shouted angrily. "Why you do need my or anyone's help when you being bullied constantly?" Genta asked very pierced. Ryuunosuke kept shaking his head as the main five continues to fight against each other while Kotoha tries to break the fight up until they hear Tanba's voice. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" he shouted across the detention room.


End file.
